A variety of approaches to three-dimensional reconstruction, simulation and animation of heart models have been provided heretofore and, for example, an ultrasound image can be made of the human heart in vivo and can be displayed in a silhouette or shadow display. Heart models have been displayed heretofore in three dimensions and it has even been proposed to animate such models so that the functioning of the heart can be displayed for teaching, research or evaluation purposes. However, while a variety of methods of analyzing defects in the human heart have been developed, there has not been, to our knowledge, any method provided heretofore which will not only permit evaluation of defective regions of the human heart by three-dimensional reconstruction and visualization thereof, but can also relate structural defect regions to the individual coronary pattern, structure and possible pathology.